The Party
by gaaralover1989
Summary: Neji Hyuga comes to town and find that his cousin Hinata needs his help in love..Naruto sees that his friend Gaara needs help to talk to the girl he likes..but will these two matchmakers be able to help themselves against each other? Neji/Naru & Gaara/Hin
1. Chapter 1

**The party**

**Curiousity**

"Master Neji? Master Neji?"

"Argh, what is it Kioto?" I grumbled to the maid who was knocking on my door who didn't seem to get the hint that I wanted to be alone.

"Master Neji, your uncle has requested your presence in the living room. He says that its urgent." Kioto responded in a demure voice.

"(sigh) fine Kioto tell my uncle that I will be there as soon as I get dressed."

"Yes Master Neji." With that the soft spoken Kioto walked away.

Neji went to into the bathroom took a quick shower, dressed and headed towards the living room. _I wonder now what the old man wants now. Probably to remind me that my 18__th__ birthday is coming and tell me once again that I should reconsider about me staying to live with him and not living on my own._ He reached the living room and found that not only was his uncle there but also his cousin Hinata. If his cousin Hinata was there then the news that was so urgent wouldn't be so bad Neji thought.

"Neji as I'm sure you know your birthday is coming up" His uncle told him looking straight at him with such seriousness that it looked odd with what he was discussing. "It just so happens that the Hyuga council and I have to leave on a business matter this week. I have spoken with Hinata and she is in agreement with my suggestion of you making a birthday party here at the Hyuga mansion so that you can get better acquainted with the other kids that live here . I of course trust you to behave accordingly upholding the Hyuga honor."

"Of course Uncle." _I was not planning on doing anything special on my birthday seeing as that I just got here. But as always my dear old Uncle had other plans, and of course he put Hinata in it seeing that she was to gentle and soft to put in any objection._

"Very well Hinata will help you with the guest list and whatever else may arise……Neji I want to make you feel welcomed here…." they stared at each other, pale white eyes with a hint of lavender in them staring for a long stretch of time. " I will Uncle, thank you for suggesting it." His Uncle looked at him for a second longer than stood to leave. " That is all that I needed to address to you Neji, enjoy the day, Hinata show Neji around the village." With that the head of the Hyuga clan stood and left us in the living room.

"Hinata I will eat breakfast than I will be ready to tour the village."

"Ok Neji."

"Time to go buy some ramen to eat!! Hurry up Gaara!" a tan blond guy yelled at his redheaded companion.

"That place isn't going anywhere so just calm down. You're their best customer they would have to be dumb to leave." The deep-voice guy known as Gaara replied.

"I guess your right but I want to get there now!" he looks behind him to shot a smile to his best friend when he spots Hinata walking with some guy. "Hey Gaara do you know who that guy Hinata is with I can't get a good look at him"

Gaara turned as well to see what his friend was talking about. It was as if someone punched him in the stomach with a vengeance! He was left speechless, all he could do was stare and look like an idiot who just realized what was in front of him. Then a great wave of jealousy washed over him. _What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling like I should go over there and punch that guy in the face till kingdom come? Why is Hinata with a guy? She shouldn't be with a guy or any guy for that matter! _With that thought Gaara's eyes widen with shock. _What the……? It doesn't matter to me who she is with what am I thinking I think I'm getting hallucinations from not eating since yesterday. "_No I don't know who he is and frankly don't care…..lets go I'm starving hurry up."

"Ok Gaara…….." _Yooooooo!! What's up with Gaara? He was staring at them with such intensity. He really wanted to hurt someone and I bet it wasn't Hinata but Hinata's friend…….well well he he he I KNEW IT!! _ With that they both went on to the Ichiraku Noodle Bar.

"Hey look that was Gaara and Naruto……I bet they are going to go eat ramen like always."

Neji looked at Hinata and was curious why she was blushing like crazy. He turned to look at the two young men that Hinata was talking about. One had spiky flame red hair the other had blond almost golden looking hair that looked like he just got out of bed, both were tall and seemed to look fit but they were too far away to see their faces clearly. He wondered which one of those two caused his timid cousin Hinata to blush.

"So Hinata who are you planning on inviting to my birthday party?" _ since it's my party I think I should know who is going……_

"um well um…"

"Just spit it out Hinata"

"um..yea!...sorry! well I invited my teammates Kiba, and Shino and then there's Lee, Tenten, Chouji, Ino, Shikamaro, Sasuke, Sakura,Naruto, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and that's pretty much the important people that really matter……" all the while she was doing that thing with her fingers twisting them together and looking at the floor. "……….do you think I should redo the list?"

"No I mean I don't know anyone here so might as well invite all your friends….just as long they know how to behave. So when is the party?"

" Well that's the great part Neji! Your birthday lands on a Saturday so it's going to be on Saturday and if anyone is too tired to go home they could sleep over! What do you think?" she looked up at Neji looking so excited that he simply could not say no to her.

"That's fine Hinata…well now there is only one thing left to do……"

"And what is that?"

"Go buy our outfits of course hahaha what you think that I don't know how to have fun? I might meet someone and you too"

"oh Neji I already like someone but I think he doesn't even know I exist."

She looked so sad that Neji decided there and then that he would do all in his power to help his cousin. "Hinata I bet he does know you exist but you're shy and quiet that he may think you don't like him….how about I help you buy a sexy ass dress to wear that even a blind man could see how hot you are?"

She looked up at him with hope in her eyes. "Really? Do you think you can really help me to get him to notice me?"

"But of course my dear, do you forget who you're talking too? Now if I were to make a guess one of those two guys is the guy you like right?"

"Yes…"

Her face turned so red he knew she was embarrassed "So….which one is it?"

"Well he is the sexiest one out of both of them…DUH!"

" of course what was I thinking." With that they entered a store and started dress hunting for Hinata.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE PARTY**

**FIRST ENCOUNTER**

**I don't own Naruto if I did I would make Naruto and Hinata get together already**

_Well only one more day left till my birthday party is on. Uncle already left and won't be back until next Saturday. _Neji looked outside his window and saw that the two guys that Hinata called Gaara and Naruto were walking toward the Hyuga mansion. _Hmmm I wonder which one is Gaara and which one is Naruto? Might as well go downstairs and meet them._

"Hey Hinata what's up?"

"Hi Naruto and oh nothing just finishing the decorations for Neji's Birthday party." _OMG he is actually here in front of me don't say anything dumb_

"Hello Hinata……" Gaara asked staring at her as if his life depended on it

"um..Hi Gaara…" _Way to go Hinata now he will definitely think your dumb._

"Hinata I see we have guests….." Neji stared at the two guys.

"oh yes Gaara Naruto, this is my cousin Neji, Neji this is Gaara and Naruto the two guys we saw while walking thru the village." She said while blushing .

"Pleased to meet you" the one with flaming red hair, pale white skin, and the ocean green eyes said. He also had a tattoo that said something about love on his forehead. He was tall and you could tell he was muscular. But who really caught Neji's attention was the blond guy the one called Naruto. He had sky blue eyes that were filled with happiness, tan skin, even more muscular than Gaara and golden hair. _What's wrong with me I'm staring at him like an idiot. _

"Hello….." Gaara only stared at him for a second then turned his attention back at Hinata._ So their cousins…..Good! that means Hinata isn't with some fool and wow wait a minute why do I care? I mean its Hinata she's just a regular girl right?_ With that Gaara looked at her for real to see her entirely. She has long black indigo straight hair up to her waist, a heart shaped face, red full lips and white lavender eyes. Her body Gaara noticed was very well shaped. Full perky breasts, a tiny waist leading into wide hips and flowing into long firm legs. _OH MY GOD! WHEN DID HINATA GET A BODY LIKE THAT? SHE'S SEXY AS HELL! O CRAP I WANT HER SHE HAS TO BE MINE….._

"Hey!" _This Neji guy is so fucking hot! His skin is so perfect, his lips are pinkish and full, his eyes are like Hinata's all creamy white with a hint of lavender in them, and he is muscular. I wonder how it would feel to kiss him? _Out of no where a his gut tightened and he was starting to get aroused just thinking about how it would feel to touch this white eyed guy._ YO CHILL NARUTO! You don't even know if this guy goes that way or not! " _So Hinata do you guys need any help with the decorations?" he looked right at Hinata….._better to look at her than her sexy ass cousin._

"um….thank you Naruto but its ok we are almost finished anyway but thank you!" _he is so beautiful but I don't even think he even knows I'm alive! _Looking at him she gets lost in her thoughts about a certain red head grabbing her and kissing her with all the passion in the world. _Wake up Hinata that doesn't happen in the real word and if does it doesn't happen to shy quiet girls like us. _ Looking at Gaara she notices that he is way taller than her and that his eyes are sea green with a touch of blue. She notices that his lips are very kissable and lickable and that his body, dear lord his body is a piece of art. _The things I could do to that body or rather what that body can do to me. _Flashes of clothes being ripped off and being kissed wildly and pinned to a wall while pale white strong hands rub every inch of her….._dear heavens! Have to put some distance from him or I will be forced to rip his clothes off and lick him from head to toe. Just look at Naruto better off looking at him then Gaara. _

"O ok than Hinata, see you two tomorrow! C'mon Gaara we have to go birthday shopping!" With that the golden haired guy walked away.

"Right…see you tomorrow…."

"O you don't have to bother Naruto it's alright." Neji said while looking at their backs noticing that Naruto had a nice pinchable butt to boot! _Aw crap and to top it off he even has a nice ass!_

"Neji I'm good at giving presents….I'm sure you're just going to love what I give you….." After giving him a bright smile they left.

Neji's mind was filled with naughty thoughts as to what Naruto might give him for his birthday. _I don't even know if he goes like that. _Looking at Hinata he sees her looking at Naruto and blushing like crazy. _I suppose its for the best that Hinata likes Naruto….I mean he was looking at her too…….why do I feel disappointed that they like each other? I should be happy for them…….o hell who am I kidding I'm jealous I want the golden haired guy…"_Hinata lets go back inside."

"Ok Neji"

"So what do you think of her cousin Gaara?" _HE HE HE I so knew it! Gaara likes Hinata lol!! I saw him looking at her as if he wanted to rip her clothes off and just make her his!! Oh what glee to know that I was right! Now I have to get them together so they can have wild jungle sex!!_

_What is Naruto looking so smug about? I know it can't be because Hinata was looking at HIM not me but HIM as if the sun rose and set at his feet? I mean we both know he is gay……_"He seems ok I guess…."

"Please! Your only saying that he seems ok now because he is Hinata's cousin as in blood relative and not some non-family related guy……I know you have the hots for Hinata don't deny it!!"

Gaara just stared at Naruto, and stared and continued staring. So Naruto stared right back at him, and stared and stared.

" HEY MOVE IT YOU DUMBASSES!! WHATS WRONG WITH JUST STANDING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD NARUTO??" A pink haired girl driving a light pink mustang yelled at them.

"What? Oh its only you Sakura what do you want?" Naruto looked at her without interest.

"Naruto your such a jerk! You freaking fairy if you and Gaara are going to stare at each like morons then do it off the road!"

With that Gaara turned and looked at her with disgust. "Sakura you should watch what you say. It's not our fault that Sasuke left you because he couldn't stand your annoying self and realized that he likes guys better than girls and went out with Naruto."

"Oh shut up Gaara what do you know you fruit cake." She glared at the two guys

Looking at Sakura up and down with cold disdain in his eyes he said, "Look Sakura it's not my fault that _YOU _weren't woman enough to keep Sasuke on the path of straight hood, ha ha ha but hey you being an annoying bitch helped Naruto and Sasuke get together! So how about you shut the hell up and drive away before I really start embarrassing you…" and with that Sakura left the two friends not wanting Gaara to embarrass her further.

"Thanks Gaara you're a really good friend!" Naruto gave him a bear hug

Gaara, not accustomed to being hugged and all that mushy stuff just patted Naruto on the back and said, "it's alright, I mean you're my best friend and always defended me whenever I needed it. Besides that little pink haired bitch had it coming for a while but I'm not even finished with her……I wonder if she got invited to Hinatas cousins party……" _if that annoying whore tries anything that will ruin the party for Hinata or Naruto I'm going to have the pleasure in getting revenge……._"Anyway, Naruto what are you going to buy for Neji? I saw how you were looking at him…….."

"What do you mean? I can't look at someone?" he asked irritated

"C'mon Naruto I know you. You looked so surprised when you saw that guy and quite frankly I'm glad. I mean you and Sasuke broke up pretty bad it's been a year since it happened and you haven't this intrigued by a guy since then. I was getting very worried about you Naruto."

" I know Gaara and I'm sorry I made you worry…but you know how beautiful things were when Sasuke and I were together…and you also know how ugly things got when we broke up….I just don't want to go thru that kind of pain again…" _it's true when Sasuke came to my apartment that day I thought he was going to tell me again about Sakura's jealousy and not so good sex abilities. But then out of nowhere he just grabbed my head and kissed me with so much force that I almost fell. That's how it all started with such passion. Sasuke liked sex rough we would just destroy each other scratch marks, bite marks, hickeys all of it rough. It was like that for about year and then he dropped the bomb that he fell in love with someone……that someone being Kiba. It broke me to find out that he fell for one of my friends. I lasted in depression for about a year. No guy would grab my attention but slowly with Gaara's help believe it not I became my old self. I began to tell jokes, I began to smile again, I just began to be my happy self again. I don't think about Sasuke anymore actually I wish him and Kiba the best. Now for the first time in long time a guy caught my attention. It's different from how I got to like Sasuke with him it was thru hearing him talk about his problems and it came over time, but with Neji it was like a punch in the stomach saying 'hey you look at how sexy I am'. I don't know if I want to have something with him……..or maybe he is straight and I'm just making a big fuss over nothing. "_You know Gaara Neji might not even be gay. But your right he did catch my attention right away…it wasn't like with Sasuke…it was more like in your face……but something tells me that if something were to happen between me and Neji it would be BIG. Then again Gaara we might just be overreacting he might not be gay like me."

Gaara thought for minute and said, "that may be true Naruto my friend, but then how do you explain him staring at you as if you were a piece of art like the _Mona Lisa?_ You may not have noticed since you were looking at Hinata the whole time……….hey Naruto……"

"Yea what's up?" he said while looking at some polo shirts that he thought would suit Neji.

"Do you think that Hinata……well…..do you think she might not even like me? I mean she was staring at you the time while blushing like a school girl."

Naruto turned to look at his best friend and saw that Gaara looked like he just lost his best toy and was about to cry. "No way Gaara! Hinata knows I'm gay remember?"

"I know but still that wouldn't stop her from liking you….I mean what if she doesn't even know I exist?" _I never knew I cared about Hinata so much. I mean I think I should have known every time I would see her with a guy my stomach would tighten and I would go and beat them up. Of course Hinata would never be there when I would beat them up but I always thought that I was protecting her…._

_O boy Gaara is feeling insecure….how to tell him that Hinata is tell him that Hinata is so crazy over him that if he would ask her if she would want to do it right there and now she would……I have to have summon up all my finesse…_ "Gaara how should I say this……?"

_I knew it!! He knows that Hinata doesn't like me….._

"……………Hinata would screw you right here in broad daylight if you told her to."

"WHAT!!"

_Well that seemed to wake him he he he "_What? It's true, maybe you don't see it but seeit but she is so into you that I bet she has naughty dreams about you lol! Who would have thought that Hinata is capable of naughty thoughts."

Gaara who looked as if someone punched him in the face just stared and suddenly felt a burst of happiness in him. " Are you for real Naruto? Don't lie to me I'm just realizing how much I like Hinata."

"I'm so serious Gaara she likes you, she just doesn't know if you like her. You know how shy she is, she won't tell you that she likes you until she absolutely knows that you like her too. But since you're not a very emotional person she thinks that YOU don't know that SHE exists."

"If what your saying is true than tomorrow is going to be a wild night…..you know I heard that if anyone was too tired to go home that they could sleep at the Hyuga mansion…." Gaara looked at Naruto and wiggled his eyebrows up and down with a tiny smile on his lips.

"Yea I bet YOUR going to sleep over hehehehe going to try to sneak in Hinata's bedroom? Hmmmm?"

"Maybe but I bet YOU would like even better. You might be able to turn Neji gay and have your way with him…."

"Don't tease me Gaara….well one thing is for sure Gaara…"

Gaara looking at him while purchasing his gift for Neji said, "and what is that Naruto?"

"Tomorrow's night party is going to be one very exciting one…hurry up paying for that shirt so I can pay mine."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Party**

**Authors note- I don't own Naruto….if I did I would have made naruXhina happen and Sai and Ino happen already, o yea and sorry for not updating earlier I had writers block….I hope you all like it and PLEASE review so I can know if you like it!!**

**Misunderstandings**

"OH MY BUNNY SLIPPERS!! You look to die for Hinata! Who knew that it could be possible for you to look so, so erotic?!. Who knew that Neji would have such a great fashion sense and That you could look so sexy?" a tall cerulean eyed blonde yelled at her best friend who was standing in front of a long length mirror just looking at herself as if to make sure that it was really her in the reflection.

"Do you really think so Ino? Do you think that um…Gaara….will notice me?" while she said this she was blushing so much her face looked like a bright red balloon.

"He would have to be an idiot not to notice you! My goodness Hinata I never knew you had it in you to look this SEXY! I mean I always knew you were beautiful but DANG!! Work it!!" the blonde was jumping up and down so much that she looked like a rabbit on crack. _Oh Hinata you look so beautiful! I am going to make sure you get to be alone with Gaara!! _

A slow smile came on to Hinata's face when reality FINALLY sunk in….._I do look sexy! No matter what it takes I will get Gaara to notice me! _"Ino thank you for being such a good friend! You know ever since the whole Naruto and Sasuke thing Sakura and I have drifted apart. I mean I understand her but she won't even look at me because I'm Naruto's friend, sometimes I feel as if she wants to get back at me for standing by Naruto……I miss her but o well I'm just happy that I have you Ino! I don't know what I would do without you!"

"I know losing Sakura was hard she won't talk to anyone who calls Naruto a friend…..she must be so lonely…..but hey we got each other! Is she coming tonight?" she asked while putting on her dress. Her dress was a Greek style dress…meaning that on her on right shoulder the dress was being held together by a gold clamp that looked like a rose. The dress was a gold-copper color, almost bronze. From the right shoulder the dress worked its way down the side of her collar bone and resting just above her breasts and continued to her back and to her right shoulder. The dress was tight but not suffocating tight it was loose where it needed to be loose and tight where it needed to be tight. It was long and with a little train to it. She looked like a goddess in it.

"I invited her but she never told me yes or no so I don't know…..but I just hope she doesn't start a fight with Naruto because that will mean that Gaara will get into it…..ever since Gaara moved here from his hometown Naruto has protected him from bullies and such so I guess Gaara feels he has to repay the favor…but still……" with this the two friends went to Hinata's long, and I mean long, dresser to put on their make-up. When they were finished a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in…"

"Hey you two, you better be finished the guest's will be here any minute and I don't know anyone. What if I talk to someone I'm not supposed to?" Neji came into the room putting on his cuff links and didn't see them yet.

"Well well quite an eye candy you are! You are the definition of tall, dark and handsome Neji Hyuga!" _He seriously is, with a tux on, his hair brushed back and tied at the edge. She would have fallen for him right there but her heart was already someone else's….._

"Neji you look handsome! Even more so now! I wonder how we will protect you against all the girls!" _Oh her cousin was really was beautiful! _A frown came onto Hinata's forehead; she looked at Ino really quick before turning back to Neji with a smile on.

_I know why Hinata is concerned; if Sakura comes she will try to snag Neji and hurt him just to spite Hinata. SHIT!! We're going to have to warn Neji about that pink haired devil._

"Well thank you but I think I should let you know that I'm….." in the middle of the sentence he broke off the two girls in front of him were complete opposites. One was in a golden copper dress and looked soft and sensual….the other was in an ebony dress that looked sexy and erotic against her pale skin. "……Fuck me sideways am I in the right room?"

Laughter escaped the two friends they both said at the same time, "Neji you sure know how to make a girl feel desired……" More laughter, then Ino said, "Anyways what should we know about you Neji dear?" they both looked at him.

"Well that you don't have to worry about me losing my innocence to a girl because I'm gay…..but if I ever was to go straight you two would be the first on my list…..I would become your slave…"

They two girls looked at him stunned. "You're gay! Well that explains the fashion taste….Neji we have to warn you about someone…." Ino looked at Hinata

"The thing is Neji……remember I mentioned the name Sakura to you?" Hinata picked up where Ino left off.

"Yea what about her?" Neji answered looking very serious and all the more handsome.

"...well she used to go out with this guy named Sasuke…….."

"……and um…Sasuke left her for one of our really close guy friends….."

"…..she completely changed after that happened….she resents anyone that stayed friends with him and will seduce any guy friend of ours or his and….."

"…..then…..um…she will humiliate them in front of everyone…."

"…we are telling you this s o you can be on your guard ok?"

Neji stayed quiet and throughout the whole story, looking from Ino to Hinata as they dropped off and picked up where the other finished. "Don't worry I will be." With that said the doorbell rang and the guest started arriving. "Well my dears it seems as if the party had begun."

Naruto and Gaara were getting ready at his apartment since Naruto lived closer to Hinata and because he had more peace and quiet than Gaara did at his house when Temari and Kankuro were there. They both had already showered and were in Naruto's bedroom putting on their tuxes. They had thirty minutes till the party started.

"I still don't know why this party had to be in formal wear! Sheez!" Naruto complained why he wrestled with the tie. He looked over at Gaara and saw that he was already done, tie and all and was just staring in the mirror at him with a smirk on his face. "You know Gaara you COULD be a nice guy and HELP me with this tie!" he glared at his friend using the mirror.

"Help? What is the meaning of this word you use?" Gaara looked at Naruto with a blank look.

Naruto just stared at Gaara. He stood there for about five minutes just staring at his friend until he found his voice. "Are you serious Gaara?"

Gaara did a combo of frowning and glaring and indifference that only he could pull off. "Yes Naruto I'm serious."

Naruto stood there again just staring at Gaara for another five minutes as if Gaara was a new species of insect that he just discovered, "Well help is when you, well help someone. Like say that Kankuro was fighting and he was losing or getting hurt you would go and HELP him defeat that enemy. It's like assisting someone to do something."

"I see…." Gaara looked as if he didn't see at all and was just agreeing with his friend.

"You know…Hinata likes when people help each other……you could you know probably help her out with stuff….." Naruto was winking at Gaara

"…….Well if Hinata likes that then I shall give it try." Gaara walked over did Naruto's tie and walked away. "Hurry Naruto I don't want to be late."

"But Gaara we are the infamous Gaara and Naruto we HAVE to make an entrance, it's expected." Naruto looked at him smiling.

Gaara however was not smiling. "I don't care about any damn entrance! I want to get there on time so I can make a good impression. Now move it!"

"Yes captain!" with that the two guys left the house and onto the party.

"I wonder when Naruto and Gaara will get here." Hinata asked nervously

"Don't sweat it Hinata you know Naruto always wants to make an entrance and such and Gaara almost always ruining it by making him arrive on time." Ino said while smiling to Tenten who just arrived with Lee.

"I know…." Hinata answered

"Don't worry cousin once Naruto and his red headed friend get here I'll make sure to get you too together." Neji said

"What are you…?" Hinata started to say when at that precise moment they appeared at the front door. Naruto was wearing a black tuxedo with a black dress shirt and an orange tie and had actually brushed his hair back and looked every bit the movie star. Gaara was dressed the same but instead of an orange tie his was blood red. They made an interesting contrast. Naruto was a few inches taller than Gaara and a bit more muscular and he was all bright and gave a vibe that said 'hey what's up?' Gaara was tall and muscular but his body was leaner than Naruto's and he was softer looking and his vibe said 'take a picture it lasts longer.' _He is the most beautiful man that I have ever met! Gaara I vow that I will make you notice me tonight and I will get a kiss from you r sweet soft lips if it's the last thing I do!_

_He looks so tame with his golden hair brushed back. He almost looks serious minded but then that ridiculously cute orange tie destroys any signs of that and then his glorious smile! It's as if I'm seeing the sun that's how bright it is. I want him so much that I can feel my body tightening with need but Hinata likes him and I made a promise….Fuck!_

"Well those two sure know how to clean up good!" _Oh Hinata now I see why you are head over heels for Gaara! He looks so handsome! And Naruto doesn't look too shabby either! _"HEY NARUTO! GAARA! OVER HERE!"

The two guys looked over to where Ino was calling them. When they saw the little group they both gasped.

_God is really torturing me! Neji looks so sexy with his tuxedo on! He looks so sophisticated! And is that Hinata? Ino looks gorgeous as usual I wonder if Shikamaro has seen her yet……_

_Is that sex goddess really Hinata? My god that dress is practically like a second skin on her!_

Hinata's dress was an ebony halter styled dress. It had a DEEP v-neck that ended just below her breasts exposing the front view of her breasts; she wore a silver necklace with a diamond teardrop that settled in between her two breasts drawing even more attention to them. It was indeed a second skin for it stuck on her wide hips and continued down and stopped at her knees but kept going lower at the sides till it created a train at the back. The dress also exposed her whole back leaving no doubt in anyone's mind that she wasn't wearing any sort of bra and the only undies she was wearing is a G-string or no underwear at all.

_Dear god I can just slip my hand in the front and grabbed her full breast in my hand while my other goes up the short front of her dress to touch her _there. He immediately blushed at his thoughts and looked at Hinata. "Naruto I will be sleeping over at Hinata's house….I am going to let her know about how I feel about her if it's the last thing I do! I can't waste time anymore what if some fool tries to talk to her?"

"Now you're thinking Gaara! Now let's head on over there and get things started? And if you stay I stay." _Hopefully Neji is gay and we can…..get to know each other……_with that thought he smiled a very 

naughty smile and he and Gaara made their way towards the little group. They made their way from the front door to the staircase where the others were.

"Hinata!! You look good enough to eat!!" Naruto twirled Hinata around and gave her a hug.

"Thanks Naruto! It was all thanks to Neji he was the one that picked out the dress for me so I-I-I-…."

"Take deep breaths now Hinata…." Naruto said smiling at her with kindness in his eyes.

After a couple of breaths she continued, "So I can make the guy that I like notice me." With that she looked at Naruto and then stole a quick heated glance at Gaara.

Gaara who had seen the glance felt a smile coming on his face. _Now how do I get her alone with me?_

"Well I bet whoever he is will notice you and would want you all to himself! Neji you made her look like a sex queen!"

Neji looked at the blonde and felt a twinge a jealousy towards his cousin. _Dam! I want this angel. _"It was nothing Naruto I'm glad you like it, I aim to please. Hey Gaara, Ino lets go get something to drink." _Well I did say I was going to help so now I just have to let them have some alone time. No matter how much it costs me to see them together. _

_Ok what is Neji doing! Gaara is supposed to be with Hinata not Naruto!_ "Um Neji…."

_What the hell is this guy doing! _Gaara was becoming angrier by the second.

He was already pulling her and the seething red hair away, "Look you guys we have to leave them alone so they can open up to each and so Naruto can notice what's in front of him."

"Neji you're an idiot their best friends how much more are they going to open up to each other you retard!" Ino said through her teeth. _Neji is ruining everything! Crap looks like I'm going to have to do everything!_

_Is Neji blind? Can't he see that Naruto is gay?! If I didn't know that Hinata liked me already I would have left already to think of sweet revenge! _"Neji what the….."

"Crap! Their coming this way! Stall them I'm going to start the dance." With that Neji ran towards the stereo.

"Your friend is weird Ino." Gaara said while staring at the running Neji.

"Tell me about it. I mean Naruto is gay!" Ino said looking at Gaara

"I know he's gay Ino, but the question we have to ask ourselves Ino is does he know that?"

"O…..well no I mean he only hangs out with me and Hinata…..Gaara you know that Neji is gay right?'

Gaara's ocean green eyes widen and looked at her, "How the hell am I supposed to know that Ino?" At that moment Gaara had the most brilliant idea ever! _Naruto you are going to owe me BIG time! Now I need Ino's help to pull this off. _"Ino are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he looked at her.

"That we should slap Neji?" Ino looked at the red head who smile held mischief.

"Ino listen Neji's gay, Naruto's gay……….." _Come on its not that hard to connect the dots Ino!_

"Ok and…….." Ino looked at Gaara confused.

"Ino are you pretending to be stupid or are you plain stupid!"

"Hey! That's not nice Gaara! And furthermore….Oooooooooo! Hehehe I get it now!!" Ino looked at Gaara smiling.

"Ok so now we have to get them together….wait! Didn't Neji say that he was going to start the dance…" Gaara said

"Yeah he wants Hinata and Naruto to dance together…"

"Ok look here's the plan I'll take Hinata and dance with her and you wait here with Naruto and when Neji comes back you scram and leave them alone…" Gaara said quickly before Naruto and Hinata reached them. Thankfully Shikamaro stopped them to say hi to them.

"Excellent I hear the music starting ok here they come go Gaara we can't mess this up. Stick to Hinata tighter than tighty whities! Neji is hell bent on putting her and Naruto together." Ino said looking at Hinata and Naruto getting closer by the minute.

"No problem there Ino ok here they are…..hey you two bout time you came over." Gaara said smoothly as if he wasn't just conspiring to get his friend with the white eyed brunette.

"Yea sorry about that Gaara it's just we were talking about how nice the party turned out with Shikamaro. It looks amazing Hinata! I like how you organized the house." It was true the house looked marvelous. Hinata had decorated everything in a dark green décor, draping dark green silk on the round dining tables and the buffet table. On each table there were candles and a vase with a rose. The chandelier was turned on and it brightened the dance floor. The stair case had a dark green carpet on leading upstairs. "I swear I feel as if I'm in one of the movies where everyone is rich and snobby. Hehehe!"

"Thanks Naruto just the look I was going for….hey is that music?" Hinata said to no one particular.

"Yea and Hinata seeing as how you made this party you should be the first one to dance!"

"Oh I guess….where is Neji so we can dance….oh look there is he…Neji!!" Hinata looked around Ino and started waving at her cousin.

Ino gave Gaara a look saying, _Um hello Gaara get her and go!_ and Gaara responded by giving her a glare that said, _I know Ino!_ "Hinata will you please dance with me?" Gaara said grabbing Hinata's pale skinned hand in his own hand and looked deep in her eyes.

_Oh dear god! He asked me to dance and he is looking straight at me! Yes!! _"Of course Gaara!" Hinata said with the biggest smile in the world on her face. With that the two of them left to go on the dance floor.

_Ok phase one complete now to ditch Naruto……_at that moment she saw Shikamaro and her eyes brightened with love. "See you Naruto" with that she made a beeline towards him.

_Ok…._then Naruto's sense's seemed to sharpen. His vision became greater, being able to see how the fabric on Ino's dress changed color with her fast movements. His sense of smell heightened to a point that he could smell the roses scent as if they were under his nose. His could hear Neji's intake of breath before he said his name. It was as if Neji was saying his name softly in his ear like a lover would. Naruto shivered and noticed that he got goose bumps. _All because Neji is getting closer to me…..maybe I should just try like Gaara said I mean I have never experienced this with anyone not even Sasuke! Well only way to find out…_ and with thatNaruto turned before Neji could say anything else. They were so close because of Naruto's sudden movement. Neji caught his breath while he looked at him. _God he is so hot! How I wish he was gay and not interested in Hinata….wait where is Hinata? _

"Hey do you know where Hinata is?" he asked searching the crowded room.

"Yea she's with Gaara dancing." Naruto said while trying to think of a way to get him outside in the dark, oh sweet dark backyard.

"What! She was supposed to be dancing with you! Why did you let her go?" Neji said while inwardly he felt happy to have this angel next to him.

"Well I let her go because one. Gaara asked her to dance, two. she accepted, and three. They like each other." Naruto said with ease not noticing that the handsome brunette at his side looked like he was about to die.

"What did you just say?" Neji asked his voice shaking

Naruto looked at him with a smile brighter than the sun, "Yeah they like each other didn't you notice how they were always looking at each other and stuff?" He was laughing so loud that a couple of people had to cover their ears.

"No I didn't…" Neji looked at his cousin dancing with the red head…._well they do look good together and well look at he is holding her as if he wanted to make her a part of him right there on the dance floor I should tell them to get a room…._

"Well yea they like each other…" Naruto turned to look at Neji and he seemed to drown in his lavender eyes. They were still staring at when Naruto broke the silence, "Hey want to go outside?"

Neji blushed and was about to answer when behind them came a feminine voice filled with hatred. "Get away from him you little fuck!"

Everyone heard this voice and turned to see what had happened. Naruto's eyes widen and then narrowed into slits and answered, "What the fuck do you want you bitch."

Sakura was wearing a strapless pink gown that made her look innocent when she was far from it. Smirking at Naruto she looked at Neji with an evil glint in her green eyes. "Hello there handsome I'm Sakura Haruno." She said in a seductive voice, "How about we ditch this little gay loser and we get to know each other." With that she walked closer to Neji and licked his ear.

Naruto had never hit a girl in his life but if it wasn't for Gaara's interruption he would have so punched the shit out of the pink haired slut.

"Well what do we have here?" Gaara's cold voice said aloud. Everyone that had been talking when Sakura and Naruto were exchanging words quietly got quite when they heard Gaara's voice. It held so much ice and disgust that they strained to hear what he was going to say next.

"Well if it isn't this fairy's sidekick, the red headed whore. Tell me Gaara how does it feel to be his bitch? Having to bend over for him? You must not be a good fuck since he is already trying to snare Neji." she laughter coldly and alone

Gaara just smiled a bit more when he saw who just gotten into the circle behind Sakura. He nodded his approval to Gaara to continue, that's all he needed. "Sakura we both know that I'm not gay and I'm not anyone's bitch. YOU on the other hand, I can't say the same….." He looked at her with his face clearly showing that he was enjoying this.

"What the hell are you talking about now you idiot?" Sakura said looking at Gaara with a death glare.

Gaara just looked at her as if she were a slow child that needed to be explained in the simplest terms, "I'm saying that I'm not a whore nor a bitch but you, well how does it feel to be the town whore?" you could hear a collective gasp from everyone.

Sakura looked like someone slapped her, "What?"

"Oh please don't act even stupider than you are, ever since Sasuke left you because you were so annoying and clingy and HORRIBLE in bed, you have taken to going out and enticing men to fuck you. Of course after while they heard that you were as cold as fish in bed so you ended PAYING men to sleep with you. How embarrassing! A woman who can't even get a man to sleep with her even when she is paying him!" Gaara laughed at her and everyone else followed in suit.

Sakura's face turned a deep red and was thinking of a way to get Gaara back when she saw who was next to him. "Well at least I don't have to dress like a whore to get a man's attention like that whore next to you. Tell me Hinata how does it feel that you had to dress like a prostitute to get Gaara's attention." Before she could fully enjoy her laugh she was grabbed by the throat and lifted in the air by Gaara.

"Listen closely you little fucking ass bitch! I love Hinata with all my heart she holds more class and respectability in her pinky than you do in your whole dirty body! If you ever say anything to hurt her I will hurt you." And to demonstrate he wasn't lying he tightened his hold on her neck causing her to start to choke. "Don't blame us that Sasuke left you because you weren't enough woman to keep him straight and go out with Naruto."

"That's a lie Naruto seduced him that's the only reason why Sasuke left me." She managed to say while Gaara was still holding her neck.

"Stop your pathetic lying Sakura. I left you because you weren't a good enough woman, lover, friend, and just basically not a good enough everything." Said a cold voice that rivaled Gaara's

Everyone looked to see where that voice came from. Gaara only smiled relishing in the fact that the man that approved of the humiliation of the bitch finally spoke out to help Naruto. "Well it's good to know that you have finally decided to help shut this bitch up Sasuke." Gaara said with a small smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Party**

**Author's note: I don't own Naruto! If I did I wouldn't not be writing stuff here on FF! **

**Hey!! Sorry I know this was late but college life is rough it was final's week and yea…lol well I ended this chapter with my beloved Gaara and Hinata cuz their situation was just too cute!! Next chappie will be staring the white eyed beauty and the hyper active blondie we all know and love!! PLEASE REVIEW!! Please! I like hearing what yall think bout my story! And suggestions are welcomed!! Oh and I know I sometimes write lol in the story but hey I'm too accustomed in texting it when I'm laughing like a lunatic so it stuck! Remember dear sweet readers that I treasure suggestions are welcomed and review the story cuz I'm thinking about writing another one but steamier……**

**Now on with the story!!**

**Truths!**

Everyone and I mean everyone had their mouths shut so they wouldn't miss out on anything that was being said! Some, like Kankuro, had their beers still in midair afraid to move it, that's how tense it was at the Hyuga mansion at that moment. Everyone held their breath to see what Sasuke Uchiha would say to Sakura. He glared at the pink haired hair and then moved his gaze to where his ex and Hinata's cousin were standing and his glare became a curious gaze. He opened his mouth and many sucked in their breath in anticipation and Sasuke thought….._Well dang everyone here are some nosy ass people!_...and with that thought he continued and said….

"Naruto I hope that this piece of trash has not ruined your night." Sasuke looked straight into shocking blue eyes.

"It's not my night that I'm worried about…its Neji and Hinata's night that I'm worried about being ruined." He responded looking right back into ebony eyes that had once caused him such happiness then great pain. But now as he realized he felt nothing just a little anger that was stirred by the comments that Sakura said to Hinata and Gaara and Neji. _I don't feel anything for him anymore…how strange all this time I kept to myself and now I have him in front of me and all I feel is happiness that he will say something to that bitch and save the party for Hinata and Neji. _He turned and looked at Neji and smiled at him. _Now I can pursue him without worrying if I still feel something for Sasuke! I haven't felt this happy in a long time! But I have to see if he is gay or else all this revealing to Neji that I'm gay will be for nothing! CRAP!!_. With that his smile turned into a frown.

_I wonder what had Naruto frowning? _Neji thought but right when he was going to ask him Sasuke said something.

"Look Sakura I am getting tired of hearing you say that Naruto seduced me, drugged me, and worse raped me! Naruto is not capable of doing such things! Maybe seducing but when he 

absolutely knows that the person he is seducing is gay and single. Naruto may be loud, slow, and immature at times but he is noble." Sasuke said straight at Sakura then turned and looked at Neji at the last part about Naruto being noble.

"That's such a lie I bet that bitch Kiba made you say that or else! What happened? Did Naruto get tired of you? You must not be a great lover for him to throw you away and to get picked up by trash like Kiba." Sakura said with a shrill laugh.

Before anyone know what hit them they saw Sasuke grabbing Sakura by the throat and slamming her into a nearby table with Kiba trying to pull him out and Naruto trying to loosen Sasuke's hold on her.

"Sasuke! If you don't let go your going to kill her!" both Kiba and Naruto yelled at the young man.

"That's the whole point! How dare she talk about Kiba like that! Kiba is worth more than her pathetic self! And Naruto how can you let her say such things about you!" Sasuke said with each passing word tightening his hold on Sakura's throat.

"Sasuke I let her because she has no life anymore. All she lives for is causing pain to people. I just don't let her affect my life! But I suppose your right she must pay but not like this! Do you want to be sent away for murder and be locked up away from Kiba for years!" Naruto yelled at his old friend!

That seemed to get through Sasuke for he let her go and hugged Kiba. "I'm sorry Kiba! I just lost it! She insulted you and I will let NO ONE insult my Kiba!"

Kiba just smiled and said "I know sweetheart, but Naruto is right you should not kill her because then you will be separated from me! And I don't think I could bear it! Sasuke just say what actually happened and fix things so everyone can move on." Kiba said while rubbing Sasuke's back. Sasuke nodded and turned to look at the girl that was still lying on the table breathing very fast. No one was around her or trying to help her. As Sasuke approached he felt sorry for her.

"You know Sakura there was a time that I liked you. You were sweet, and now you are bitter. Look around you, no one comes to help you."

"That's because they are all on that fucking fag's side!" she yelled

Sasuke just sighed and continued, "Sakura I thought that I loved you. And to make you realize that I was with you and not cheating on you with Ino I had sex with you. I was a virgin that night and yet you still complained and complained. I would go to my best friend's house, Naruto, and I would drink there and tell him what was going on. I would go so I can unload all the stress you were giving me and to see if I was really the cause of all the complaints. Naruto, being the great person he is listened to me. He listened and listened, never once interrupting me until I was 

finished, or to tell me that it was late. After time I dreaded sleeping with you because all you did during that time you would complain. You would complain about me during sex! I mean dam Sakura! How do you expect someone to still care for you when you do that? And like Gaara said you were horrible in bed. After a time I began to notice how beautiful Naruto is. His eyes, his golden hair, his body, I was the one that threw myself to him. Naruto never once hit on me or even hinted he liked me. He showed me love and cared for me when all you showed me was bitterness. I was starving for affection and Naruto was like a bottomless pit of it. But after a while I felt bad. I mean I felt like I was using him to get affection that I didn't get with you. I mean Naruto I cared for you maybe even loved you but in time I realized it was a love that you saved me from a life full of bitterness and complaints. Sakura you drove me away, you drove me into another person's arms in order to feel loved and cherished. You caused your own pain. Naruto had nothing to do with it. I think deep down you know that but you can't come to terms with it so your just denying it and saying shit about Naruto. That is a sorry way to live life. Oh and so everybody knows what Gaara said about her paying men to fuck her, it's true she does. She paid my brother's friend, Hidan to have sex." With that he turned away from a crying Sakura and turned to Naruto. He stared and stared at him for a while and said, "Naruto I'm sorry that I hurt you by leaving you for Kiba. I'm sorry for not explaining why I know I should have but I just couldn't. You have done so much for me and I hurt you." He said his voice cracking. Kiba rushed to his side grabbing his hand.

Naruto looked at him and then looked at Neji. Neji looked back at him and smiled. With that Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and hugged him. He said, "Sasuke you have nothing to say sorry for, but I know how stubborn you are and I will accept your apology. Sasuke I loved you too but it was not true love. It was a love that grew only to help you. I cared for you too and it hurt that you left and went with Kiba without an explanation. But with time wounds heal. I want you to know that I have long since forgiven you and I considered you and Kiba my friends." He hugged them both and they were tears falling from their faces.

"You see? I told you that Naruto would understand but noooo! You were all stubborn and saying no. if I hadn't threatened you with…" Sasuke ran over and tackled Kiba and covered his mouth so his words were muffled. Kiba lay there smiling at him as if saying _I have you at my mercy now Buhahahahaha!! _

"Anyways! Now that we have explained this can we all just you know keep on with the party??" Sasuke said to Hinata.

"Oh! O-of course! Um um I-I have to to go turn the the music on…I'll be back!" Hinata said while blushing like crazy.

Gaara just stood there looking at her thinking naughty thoughts and felt his body tightening with need. All of a sudden a very loud voice screamed into his saying, "GO AFTER HER YOU RETARD!" Gaara closed his eyes as tears began forming in them, his hand went to his ear to 

sort of suffocate the pain by putting pressure on it and threw death glares at the blonde. "Naruto what the fuck is wrong with you! I swear you caused my eardrum to explode! I swear if I go deaf in one ear I'll come back to kick your ass!! Wait no matter of fact Ima kick your ass right now!" with those words Gaara started taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves.

"But Gaara I was only trying to help you! I mean c'mon Hinata puts on this killer dress and walks away looking right at you saying that she is going somewhere ALONE and all your doing is standing here looking at her ass! I mean Gaara if I were straight I would have been gone after her!" Naruto said with his hands up and backing away from Gaara. Naruto knew that Gaara could get very violent and beat the crap out of him if he was mad enough.

"Look Naruto even if you were straight you would not even be Hinata's type your too immature, you lack proper manners, and all you eat is stupid ramen it's not even that great!" Gaara said walking closer to the retreating blonde. Then Naruto stopped and said in a low voice, "What did you say?"Gaara stopped and looked at him and repeated what he said before he finished Naruto grabbed him the shirt and lifted him in the air and shouted, "Ramen is the best thing ever created! And I would so be Hinata's type!" with that he punched Gaara in the stomach and Gaara went flying into Sasuke who just got up from the floor.

_Oh crap he talked shit about ramen Naruto snaps at that. and Gaara doesn't take to kindly when people invade his personal space. Knowing those two they could go all night beating each other up….._he turned and saw a stunned Neji watching the fighting from the sidelines. _You owe me big time Naruto! _With that thought Sasuke inched his way closer to Neji until he was at his side. For some reason the James Bond spy song came on and he whispered in the brunettes ear, "Listen closely for there isn't much time, you have to grab Naruto and take him in the gardens!"

Neji acting along the spy/sneaky song leaned in and said, "How am I supposed to do that? I think this is too much for a one man operation." He replied looking left and right making sure no one heard him.

"Look if anyone could do it it's you! Now go!" with that Sasuke inched away back to Kiba.

_Ok I can do this, I can do this. Just go in and grab him and run! Yea that's good in and out simple._ With that Neji looked for the fastest exit and made the sign of the cross and plunged in and grabbed Naruto by the waist and ran with all his might to the exit. It was difficult seeing as Naruto kept kicking and screaming at Gaara. "Naruto shut up will you!" Neji said

Naruto noticing that Neji was holding him looked at him with a blush, _thank god were outside already and it's dark, _"So where are we going Neji?"

"You'll see…." With a smile Neji kept walking further into the darkness.

"Gaara calm down! You know Naruto isn't quite good with words." Ino said to Gaara. It was just Gaara, Shikamaru and Ino. Sasuke and Kiba had said something about finding a guest bedroom now so they wouldn't have to share one.

"I know but he could at least learn!" Gaara said while trying to find his tie. While he was looking Ino was just watching him and then an idea came to her.

"Gaara I think Hinata is having trouble with something why don't you go help her? I'll look for your tie ok?" Ino asked

Gaara looked where Hinata was and sure enough she was having trouble reaching something. "Ok…later…" and he went to help his love.

Ino watched happiness in her eyes. _Oh Hinata! I pushed him in your direction now you have to guide him!_ Just then a deep smooth voice that just dripped with masculinity said softly in her ear, "Ino my goddess, you look so beautiful….you know I have always liked you and seeing as tonight seems to be a night of truths I decided to tell you mine." With that he licked her ear and Ino moaned softly from the sensation she felt. "Come let's look for a room where I can sleep in…interested in helping me?" this time he bit her ear and Ino moaned and turned around and said "I thought you would never ask…" and licked his lips with that they went upstairs.

"Hello…Hinata…." Gaara said softly.

Hinata gave a little squeak and almost fell from the chair. She blushed when she felt Gaara's hands on her bare legs. She knew he was touching her so she wouldn't fall but the feel of his hands on her legs was too much and she blushed, "Gaara I-I didn't hear you..You you startled me…"

"I'm sorry Hinata…."With that he started to let go of her legs…._her legs are so smooth like fine silk. How I wish I could touch all of her. _He started to blush as well.

Hinata was looking at his face the whole time and she gathered her courage and said, "Gaara can you help me down?"

Gaara looked up and got a nice view of her breasts and said "Of course…" he grabbed her waist and lifted her off the chair and while bringing her to the floor he felt Hinata pull herself closer to him. Because of that movement her body slid down his and he moaned a bit at the feeling of her body being so close to his. Hinata looked up at him and whispered in his ear, "Gaara do you mind if we go to my room? I need to take these shoes off and I can't reach my comfortable shoes without getting a ladder so could you help me get shoes?" After she said that she looked at his face and Gaara said, "Of course I will help…."

Slowly, hand in hand they walked up the stairs, both blushing and thinking what they would like to do to each other and glancing at each other a few times. After they reached the top of the staircase, Hinata steered him left towards her bedroom. They walked, and walked, and walked, and you guessed it walked on. _When will we ever get there? _Gaara thought while impatiently while on the outside he remained cool.

Finally they reach a wide white door with a gold doorknob shaped as a rose and both sighed with pleasure knowing that they finally made it to the room.

Once inside the room Hinata began to babble and get nervous, (c'mon when is she never nervous? ) . "So yea um um well um well this is my room Ga-Gaara! See this is my closet and my dresser over there and um um the bathroom is over there on the right side if you need it and and…" Hinata never finished her sentence because Gaara had come to where she was in the middle of the huge, still dark, room and put his finger against her plum lips and whispered in her ear, "Shhhh my love……"

Hinata all but melted in the spot. She rested her delicate hands on Gaara's waist and when he started outlining her mouth with his finger she tightened her hold and pulled him an inch closer. She opened his tux jacket and slowly took it off him. All that was going through her mind was _need, want, too much clothes. _She then set about unbuttoning her shirt and to her immense pleasure he was not wearing an undershirt so she placed her small hand in his muscular flat stomach, and sighed with pleasure form touching his skin.

Gaara was dying. He was being tortured, and toyed with. Hinata was undressing him and touching him when all he has done is touch her lips. _That will soon change my sweet angel..I will show you that I can be passionate and wild. _With that thought a small smile graced Gaara's pale face and he let Hinata take his shirt off and then after she did he pushed her into the wall and grabbed her mouth into a rough kiss. With one hand he held her arms above her head and with the other he slowly explored her body, all that and still didn't change the pace of the violent kiss. The rough sensation that Gaara was doing to her lips and the slow gentle sensation in which he was touching her was driving her crazy and made her moan his name.

Gaara released his hold on her wrists and slowly slid down one strap of the dress down and did the same to the other strap. He watched as moonlight filled the room through the windows of Hinata's bedroom illuminate everything. The dress slid down Hinata's full body as if it were water. He took a few steps back to fully see her. _I knew it! No panties! Oh my sweet angel you look so beautiful in all your glory! _ Hinata's skin looked seemed to glow thanks to the moonlight, her hair which was styled to the side made her look like a goddess appearing before a mortal. _My own Aphrodite. _Her long black, indigo tinted hair was curled and styled to the side. On her right side hair erotically covered one full breast while the other was fully exposed. Her waist was narrow then flair out into wide hips and flowed into long legs. Gaara was just seeing 

all of her in burning this moment in his memory. "Hinata you are so beautiful, you are perfection."

"I want to see you Gaara." She walked over to him on her high heels, and began to unzip his pants and pull them down. "Gaara I want you to take your boxers off, I want to see you undress yourself for me."

He nodded and began to pull his black silk boxers and then he too was only in his birthday suit and stared at Hinata and Hinata stared back.

_Oh he is so delicious! I just want to lick him…._ And with that thought Hinata lick his chest and sucked on his nipple. Earning a moan from Gaara, and then Gaara was holding her breasts, circling her nipples with his thumb and forefinger. "Gaara!" Hinata moaned.

"Your skin is like the smoothest of silk my angel." Gaara said against her lips.

"And you are my warrior Gaara." Hinata said while her hands traveled slowly south. When she finally grabbed him in her hand Gaara moaned and slipped one finger in her. _God she is tight! _Gaara thought in bliss. Moving slowly in and out of her Hinata's breath started to get faster and deeper, her moving her hand back and forth at a higher pace, _Crap if we don't slow down were I am not going to last long! _With that she picked her up bridal style and walked over to her massive bed. He put her slowly down and said, "Who would have guessed that my angel was really a devil when it came to this?"

"Gaara I want you so much!" Hinata moaned still feeling his finger in her.

"Ah my sweet I want you to but we need to savor this…..I um don't know about you but well um…." Gaara was looking everywhere but her. Hinata had never seen Gaara like this! She slowly smiled.

"What Gaara?" she asked

"Well you see I love you my angel that is why I am going the whole nine yards with you. In my past relationships I never had sex with them, never wanting to give them myself completely. I was waiting to give myself to the one I loved and well that's you Hinata." Gaara said directly in her eyes. His heart was racing nervous to see what his Hinata would say.

"Oh Gaara that is so sweet! I knew you had a sweet side!!...well I have a truth also…you are the first to EVER touch me like this. I have been kissed before but never like you…..I love you Gaara and that is why I brought you to my room…I knew what would happen and I wanted it to happen…." After showing herself to him and confessing her love she gained courage and looked him start in the eyes.

Gaara was speechless, his angel was innocent and he was the first ever to do touch her like he did. His eyes that shined with love looked at her and he whispered her name and took her mouth.

His hands slowly traveled to her full breasts and found her rose colored nipples and began to rub them. His mouth went from her mouth to her neck, biting her gently and getting a moan from the dark haired beauty. He then captured her nipple in his mouth and sucked on it, he then flicked his tongue back and forth against the rose tipped nipple. His hands slid down her flat stomach and kept going down until he felt her. She was wet and his slid his two fingers in. he watched her face seeing how her eyes became glazed with need and lust. She moaned his name and he smiled. He began kissing her stomach and then spread her legs wide.

"Hinata do you trust me?" Gaara asked looking directly in her eyes.

"Of course I do Gaara." Hinata answered fiercely.

With a nod Gaara slid down until she could only see the top of his head. Gaara began kissing her inner thighs, gently biting her. In the middle of moaning his name Gaara licked her. Hinata squeaked the other half of his name.

Gaara completely happy with that result began licking her and sucking on her until Hinata began pulling his hair and thrusting her hips up so Gaara could get close. Then Gaara slipped his tongue in her and began moving it. Hinata screamed his name.

"Hush my angel, I don't want anyone running over here to see if your well." Gaara said lifting his head from in between her thighs.

Hinata looked down and said, "I'm sorry love I just couldn't help myself and don't worry no one will hear us. My room is far from the ball room."

"Well in that case…" with that Gaara slid his body on hers until his face was touching hers and then said, "Your. Mine." and pushed himself in her.

Hinata screamed from the pain of the barrier that marked her as a virgin being broken. Gaara moaned from feeling her so tight and wet around his member.

Both of them panting Gaara began to move slowly inside her. Pulling out almost completely and then pushing himself fully inside her.

Hinata getting accustomed to feeling Gaara inside her began to enjoy feeling Gaara coming in and out and she began to move with him. That made Gaara moan.

And so they moved together as one going faster and faster. Both of them panting. Hinata ran her nails on Gaara's back, and Gaara put his arms under her shoulders and used his hands to grab onto her shoulders and pushed her down making him go even further in her.

"Gaara, Gaara!!" Hinata screamed

"What….my….angel…." Gaara managed to say between pants.

"I…I feel…I feel…" that was all that Hinata could say before her orgasm crashed down on her she opened her mouth and screamed, "GAARA!!"

With that Gaara felt his own come on him not even two seconds after Hinata's. "Hinata" Gaara moaned as he came inside her. He fell on top of her and they both drifted off to sleep induced by their lovemaking.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Party**

**Author's note: I DON'T NARUTO, sorry that I didn't update earlier than this but I started a new class and it is sooo boring….CPT coding anyone?? That's my class right now….anyway I know some will gasp at this and may say 'is she serious she doesn't know what that means?' and I'm for real I don't…what does OOC mean? I have seen it in many fanfics but I never get it…anywho hope you enjoy this and I just got an idea for my next story! Got the inspiration from watching death note lol! Oh p.s. I don't own Naruto!**

**UNDER THE MOONLIGHT**

_Don't think pervy thoughts, don't think pervy thoughts, don't- _

"So what are you thinking?" Neji asked him passing a lot of couples making out in the dark corners.

"What? Well um nothing really, hahaha…why do you ask?" He responded looking left and right avoiding Neji's gaze at all costs.

"Oh well just curious….." Neji smirked while still passing couples that were doing more than just making out if you catch my drift.

"O……Well what are you thinking?" Naruto said while looking at Neji's head as if he could somehow look inside it and find answers.

Neji didn't answer, he just kept on walking turning here and there and then when Naruto started to think that he was not going to answer his question he was pushed back into one of the garden walls.

Naruto was in shock! Did Neji, the still, in Naruto's mind, hot probably straight guy just push him, totally gay hot Naruto, onto the wall of a very, VERY, secluded garden wall with lust filled eyes and seductive smile gracing his pale pinkish lips?

The long haired beauty leaned in whispered in the golden haired man's ear, "You really want to know what I'm thinking Na-ru-to?"

Naruto tried and failed miserably trying to hold back a shiver that went from his ear and down his spine. He wanted to say yes but he feared that he if spoke he would moan. So he just nodded his head.

Neji, having noticed the shiver that went thru Naruto's body smiled and thought, let the seduction begin.

Naruto didn't dare move an inch. He was pinned against the wall by a very sexy looking Neji. _Why doesn't he do something!! This is killing me! If I move to kiss him he might think that I think that's he is gay and he'll say umm what are you doing? I was just messing with you and then I'll look like the gay pervert who can't keep his hands to himself o crap! But if I don't move and if he is gay he will think that I'm not attracted to him and be like well this was a waste of time! Oh what to do what to do! Think! Think! _

Neji chuckled at the sight of the blonde's pained expression. He seemed to be deep in thought, _well I can't let him over think or the mood will die, _with that Neji moved his face from Naruto's ear to be face to face with the blue eyed male.

"I wonder how it would feel to kiss those sweet lips, I wonder how it would feel to caress every inch of his body," he moved in closer their lips only a breath away from each other, "I wonder how it would feel to be inside him…" with that Neji closed the distance between them with a heart melting kiss. He slowly moved his lips against the shocked blonde's lips. His pale delicate fingers softly traced the three whisker like scars on Naruto's tan skin. "That is what I am thinking my sweet golden angel." Neji said softly against Naruto's lips, looking start into his azure eyes.

Naruto was shocked at what was happening. He couldn't believe what the elegantly dressed Neji said to him. _Neji just kissed me! And not only that, he made the first move! Well at least I don't have to be worried about being thought a gay pervert. _Naruto smiled and said, "You know Neji I'm glad that you kissed me…"

"Oh and why is that?"

"Because I wasn't sure what to do, kiss you or not kiss you, but you kissed me." Naruto said straight into pale lavender eyes. He wound his strong arms around Neji's slim waist and began pulling him closer. "Let me show you my gratitude Neji…" Naruto said before he pulled Neji completely onto his chest and kissed him. This kiss was not like the one Neji gave Naruto, no this kiss was passionate and rough. Naruto tightened his hold on the long haired man's waist while with his other hand traveled up his slender back until it found its way to the back of his head. Once there he grasped it and pulled Neji's head closer to his.

Naruto slid his tongue over the brunette's lips until Neji opened his mouth. Naruto didn't waste time and pushed his tongue in Neji's mouth. Neji and Naruto's tongues massaged each other and each were fighting for dominance. Neji winning the fight let his hands wander over the blonde's muscular body. _By god he is perfect! To think if I wouldn't have decided to come here I would have never have met this beautiful angel. _Neji thought as he lead Naruto into the middle of the secluded garden.

They stood kissing in the middle of a garden that has gone wild. Exotic flowers grew from the vines on the walls, rose bushes were scattered everywhere with lilies in between. There was a small pond in one corner with water lilies of many colors ranging from red to purple. Two cherry blossom trees stood facing each other creating a beautiful archway for the two to stand beneath for the moon was lighting that area.

Naruto heating up and wanting to feel Neji's smooth pale skin against his frantically started to undress him, first his jacket, then his tie. As he began to work on the buttons Neji stopped him and moved his face away from his to look into his blue eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do that with me?" Neji asked lust lacing his every word.

Naruto stared at his pale lavender eyes and smiled. "Neji you have attracted me like no one ever has not even Sasuke. You are different and you mean more to me than I would have thought possible, if I hadn't wanted to be here with you kissing you and sharing so much of myself with you then I wouldn't be here trust me." He said touching Neji's cheeks and looking into his eyes.

Neji grabbed Naruto's hand from his cheek and brought them to his mouth and kissed his finger tips. "Naruto I'm so glad you feel that way because I feel the same way and I would hate to feel this all by myself." With that he pulled the blonde into a heat searing kiss. Naruto resumed and starting unbuttoning Neji's shirt when he finally had it open he slowly slid it off his lovers pale torso touching his skin.

Neji shivering from having the blonde's hands touch him took Naruto's jacket off as well. The kiss began heating up and changing from slow and sweet to rough and erotic. Neji grimacing in pain caused by his erection wanting to feel the blondes skin grew impatient and ripped Naruto's shirt open.

"Asshole that was my only dress shirt! Why couldn't you unbutton it like I did yours?" Naruto asked him while still kissing him.

"I'll buy you a new one and I don't have as much patience as you do my sweet I am dying to feel you against me NOW!" Neji said suddenly reaching for Naruto's pants and ripping them open as well and pushed them down his legs. Then not waiting for Naruto to do the same he ripped off his pants as well and soon they were both in their boxers clothes kicked aside.

Naruto wearing orange boxers stood tall watching the pale skinned beauty in front of him as he was taking off his black boxers, his erection springing free from its prison. Naruto, desire licking his lower body took of his boxer so that his erection also sprang up. The cool night breeze caressing it, he then slowly walked to Neji until he was a few steps away from him.

They both drank each other in one pale the other tan, both the definition of male beauty. Neji then held his hand out inviting Naruto to take his hand so that he may lead him into pleasure. Naruto didn't hesitate and took his hand. Neji then slowly pulled him down onto the gardens 

cool grass. He began kissing him while his pale hands explored his exposed body. Naruto rejoicing in the feeling of having those hands on his body reached out and grabbed a hold of Neji's erection. Neji gasped and moaned when he began moving his hand up and down. Neji lowered his hand until he also grabbed Naruto's erection, Naruto moaned his name when Neji began rubbing the tip of the head with his forefinger.

"Neji will anybody hear us?" Naruto asked his voice going deep from pleasure.

"No my love, this garden is secluded and forgotten about. Only Hinata and I know how to get here, but seeing as she is with Gaara I know that they will not come here but to her room. Why do you ask?" Neji said sensually

Naruto smiled and pulled Neji closer, "Good because I want to hear every last second that were together not wanting to have to bite our tongues so that no one can hear us."

They both moaned aloud when their arousals touched each other, they resumed their kissing while they grinded and bumped into each other feeling their desire grow as their erections touched again and again. Then not taking it anymore Neji slid one finger inside Naruto. Naruto gasped from the feeling and moaned. Neji began preparing him so that he could enter him for he felt like he would explode any second; he then added another finger widening Naruto's entrance so that it would be less painful for him. When he felt he was ready he looked into azure eyes to gain permission and when he saw the blonde nod he positioned himself above the blonde male while lifting his magnificent legs and wrapping them around him. then with a kiss he pushed himself into Naruto.

"OH GOD NARUTO!!" Neji screamed as he came a little from feeling Naruto's warm tight hole firmly around his throbbing stone hard penis. He almost died from the sheer pleasure of it.

"NEJI!" Naruto screamed from the feeling of having Neji in him. they both just lay there recovering their breath until they both felt ready to move.

Neji started to slide in and out of the blonde as the blonde began moving with the dark haired beauty. Their loud moans echoing off the vine covered walls.

They lay their making love with only the flowers as witnesses as the tall pale skinned man thrust himself in and out of the tan beauty beneath him. As the pale man pushed himself inside the blonde he hit the males prostate which made azure eyed male scream his name. Having known that he had hit the right spot he made sure to hit it every time. Soon the blonde was moaning and screaming his name out in pleasure moving along with him as he hit his spot dead on.

Neji grabbing Naruto's penis began pumping it. Neji closed his eyes in pleasure so as to feel everything more sharply. He moaned Naruto's name and soon heard Naruto scream his name as he came in his hand. Soon after he came inside of Naruto, his back muscles clenched from him 

pumping himself inside of Naruto's warm body. He then fell against him panting from the pleasure.

"Neji…" Naruto's voice whispered.

"Yes what is it my angel?" Neji answered weakly.

"I love you…" he said his eyes closing slowly

"I love you to my angel…" Neji whispered back as he fell into a deep sleep along with the blonde.

They made quite a sight two exquisite males laying together naked under the moonlight between cherry blossom trees surround by erotic flowers, their sweet scent mixing with their lovemaking scent fusing together to make a fragrance that bespoke love.

Morning came and with it a bright future. The mansions occupants awoke either alone or accompanied by their loved ones. Ino and Shikamaru awoke in her room only to fall asleep again for Shikamaru had kept Ino awake until dawn. Sasuke and Kiba awaken only to tackle each to have rough sex again. Gaara and Hinata had awakened to the sight of each other's eyes and smile at their new found happiness. And Neji and Naruto had awakened from their slumber to find themselves in each other's arms with the sun quickly warming their cold bodies. They stood up to stretch out any kinks from sleeping on the ground. Both deciding on refreshing themselves jumped into the pond. After swimming a bit they both got out refreshed, hurried to put their discarded clothes on. Hand in hand they left their private world and walked into their future.

They went to Neji's room to change clothes because theirs had grass stains and were ripped. After changing and going downstairs to the now spotless house they decided to wait for the rest of their crew in the living room.

Gaara and Hinata were the first to come down, Gaara wearing his clothes from last night only terribly wrinkled, and Hinata wearing sweat pants and a white shirt came to sit on the couch with Neji and Naruto. Then a yawning Ino, and a very satisfied looking Shikamaru came walking in to crash down on the couch opposite them. They soon began talking about what a fun time they had at Neji's party each stealing a glance to their partners.

Suddenly two very happy looking Sasuke and Kiba came limping in and stood by the couches.

"Why don't you two sit down?" Neji asked smirking at Sasuke.

The group all laughed and the two males just replied, "Prefer to stand."

"So where did you two run off to?" Hinata asked her cousin.

"Eden." Neji simply said. Hinata smiled and hugged her cousin.

"So are you and my best friend Gaara together or not?" Naruto asked. They couple blushed and you could slightly hear Gaara say, dumbass, before he nodded.

Naruto jumped up and winced. Neji had made love to him three times before finally falling asleep. He tried to play it off but Neji noticed and gave him a small smile.

"So Neji are you going to stay?" Hinata asked him while snuggling up to her fiery haired lover.

Neji looked at her then turned to look into the eyes of his soul mate, "Yes Hinata, this is where my heart belongs." Naruto gave him a blinding smile hugging him with all his strength.

They all started chatting until they heard someone clear their throat. They all turned to look at the door and saw Hinata's dad.

"I trust the party was a success?" he asked looking at his daughter who was in Gaara's arms.

She blushed but stayed where she was. She felt her love tighten his hold on her to give her encouragement. "Yes father it was. I would like you to meet my boyfriend Gaara Sabuka. Gaara this is my father Mr. Hyuga."

Gaara stood and bowed. "An honor to meet you sir."

Hinata's father stared at Gaara for a time before shifting his gaze to his daughter. He saw in her eyes a new strength that she didn't have when he left. He then looked back at the young man before him and smiled a small smile. "It's an honor to meet you too young man." With that he looked at his nephew who was seated next to a young male that he knew was Hinata's gay friend Naruto Uzumaki. He raised his eyebrow at Neji silently questioning him on what his connection with the blonde was.

Neji standing looked at his uncle straight in the eye and said, "Uncle I have made my decision. I have decided to stay here in Konoha. I would like to ask permission to stay in your household until my relationship with Naruto grows enough for me to move in with him."

Everyone in the room held their breath to see what the elder Hyuga would say. Neji saw his uncle give him a quick nod before saying, "Of course Neji you know you are always welcomed in my home stay as long as you like." With that he turned and left the youngsters alone.

They all seemed frozen until Naruto broke the silence with a giggle. Then they all started to laugh with happiness knowing and thanking god that they had meet their soul mates and strengthened their love thanks to the party.

**That's all folks!! I know a short story but I really couldn't see a long future for this story. New readers and old you have to check out my other story titled, who are you really? It's a really great story!! Love ya!!**


End file.
